The 3rd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special
The 3rd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special... Live!... in Stereo is an American awards parody animated television special that aired on JAB3Toons the same day as the Primetime Emmy Awards in 2018. The Jeremy Universal character 78M hosts the ceremony. Plot Coming soon! Awards Worst Villain Presenter: 'Plankton * Amelia (JeremyToons) * Tiana (''Malachi Tyrus) * Leonard (Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures) * Bowser (''Super Mario Toons'') * Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Phil the Cat (Mouse Trapz) * Evil Torpedo Penguin (Tinny & Max) * The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/I Am Weasel) '''(Winner) * Gargamel (The Smurfs/Johan and Peewit) Most Gratuitous Hiney Shot Presenter: TBA * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball episode The Oracle) * The Red Guy (all Cow and Chicken and I Am Weasel episodes) Best Team Presenter: TBA * The Eds (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * The Powerpuff Girls (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Jeremy Team (The Jeremy Team) * The Flock (Angry Birds Toons) (Winner) * Team Sonic (Sonic Boom) * Team Malachi (Team Malachi) Best Inanimate Object Presenter: TBA * Plank (Ed, Edd n Eddy) * Johnny Bravo's hair (Johnny Bravo) Best Couple Presenter: 'Richard and Nicole Watterson * Bugs and Lola Bunny (''Looney Tunes) * Yogi and Cindy Bear (Yogi Bear) * George and Jane Jetson (The Jetsons) '''(Winner) * Fred and Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * Tom Cat and Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Gumball Watterson and Penny Fitzgerald (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Jeremy and Bella (JeremyToons) * Malachi and Ashley (Malachi Tyrus) * Mario and Princess Peach (''Super Mario Toons'') Best Duo Presenters: Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Pinky and the Brain (Animaniacs/''Pinky and the Brain'') * Jeremy and Larry (JeremyToons) * Tinny and Max (Tinny & Max Toons/''Tinny's Modern Life) * Gumball and Darwin Watterson (''The Amazing World of Gumball) (Winner) * Tip and Oh (Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh) * Timon and Pumbaa (Timon & Pumbaa) * Malachi and Purple Guy (Malachi Tyrus) * SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride (The Loud House) Best Original Song Presenter: Maria Johnson & William Johnson * I'm Cute (Dot Warner on Animaniacs) * Stand by Me ''(Timon on ''Timon & Pumbaa) Best Female Performance Presenter: TBA * Lola Bunny (The Looney Tunes Show episode TBA) * Bella (JeremyToons Universe episode TBA) * Ashley (Malachi Tyrus episode TBA) * Dot Warner (Animaniacs episode TBA) * Judy Jetson (The Jetsons ''episode TBA) * Cow (''Cow and Chicken episode TBA) * Amy Rose (Sonic Boom episode TBA) * Tulip (Storks: The Series episode TBA) * Tip (Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh ''episode TBA) Best Male Performance '''Presenter:' TBA * Porky Pig (The Looney Tunes Show episode TBA) * Grizzly Bear (We Bare Bears episode TBA) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House ''episode TBA) * Malachi (''Malachi Tyrus ''episode TBA) * Johnny Bravo (''Johnny Bravo episode TBA) Best Pet Character Presenter: Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) * Dino (The Flintstones) * Astro (The Jetsons) * Takashi (Malachi Tyrus) * Monkey (Dexter's Laboratory) * Talking Dog (The Powerpuff Girls) * Cooper Elledge (The Chronicles of Collin the Speedy Boy) * Yoshi (Super Mario Toons) Best Child Character Presenters: Buster and Babs Bunny * Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * Kinki (Malachi Tyrus) * Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Toons) Best Funny Character Presenter: Ronald and Dan * Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Muttley (Wacky Races) * The Red Guy (Cow and Chicken/''I Am Weasel'') * I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) * The Mayor of Townsville (The Powerpuff Girls) * Buster (Tinny & Max Toons/''Tinny's Modern Life) Best Sidekick '''Presenter:' TBA * Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Baba Looey (Quick Draw McGraw) * Max (Tinny & Max Toons/''Tinny's Modern Life) Best Female Character '''Presenter:' TBA Best Male Character Presenter: TBA Best Cartoon Presenter: Bugs Bunny Lifetime Achievement Award * Jeremy Characters and outfits Coming soon! Voice cast Coming soon! Production Coming soon! Script The 3rd 13th Annual Fancy Anvil Awards Show Program Special/Transcript Trivia * In this version, there are no live-action cast. Only cartoon characters. * The JAB3Toons characters, except for Garfield & Friends (animals only), Angry Birds: Feathered Adventures, Tinny & Max Toons, and Timon & Pumbaa, appear in their attires (suits, ties, tuxedos, skirts, long skirts, dresses and etc.). * The The Powerpuff Girls characters appear in their original series designs rather than their revival designs. * The CGI characters appear in 2D in order to match the special's design.